Battle Field 2185 Jarhead Clan III „Hybris
Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ „Gnade dem, den Gnade gewährt werden kann,“ „Härte denen, die Härte verdienen.“ „Grausamkeit jenen die Verrat üben,“ „Grausamkeit jenen die einen einem Verräter folgen!“ „Die Hybris bezeichnet eine Selbstüberhebung die unter Berufung auf einen gerechten göttlichen Zorn, die Nemesis gerächt wird.“ gezeichnet; Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen center|600px Hybris & Nemesis “Übermut kommt vor dem Fall“ B'ara Magna, planetarische Hauptstadt Atero; Der Minister für Wissenschaft und Technik ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und schlug die Mappe auf. Auf dem ersten Blattstand die Überschrift des Berichtes und der Aktenverweis, „Experiment 713“. Der Agori nahm den Stabel Blätter und ging ihn sorgfältig durch. Beide Toa / Agori Hybriden haben sich so entwickelt wie es vorgesehen war. Keine nennenswerten Abweichungen. Sie werden die nächsten Tage auf Aqua Magna gebracht um sich dort zu beweisen. Dieser Bericht wird dem Ministerium für Verteidigung gefallen, dachte sich der Agori und legte ihn in die Mappe zurück. „Reicht den Bericht weiter an das Verteidigungsministerium,“ wies er seinen Sekretär an, „ich glaube diese Nachricht kommt zum richtigen Moment.“ Der Sekretär verließ das Büro. Die zweite Sekretärin kam nur wenige Minuten später in das Büro zurück, „sie sollen sich das hier mal ansehen.“ Die Agori legte eine weitere Mappe auf den Schreibtisch. „Warum sollen die Regenratoren Systeme erneut geprüft werden,“ fragte der Agori mit verwirrten Augen, „gerade jetzt wo sie die Wüste wieder erblühen lassen?“ „Das Ministerium muss in Zukunft mit einem neuen Problemen rechnen,“ überlegte die Sekretärin und tippte etwas auf ihrem Bildschirm, „Bara Magna wird nicht mehr mit dem Rohstoff Protodermis kalkulieren können.“ „Ja, das ist wahr,“ stimmte der Minister zu, „wir haben den Protodermis Abbau auf Aqua Magna verloren und nun auch auf Bota Magna.“ „Doch laufen die Systeme die unseren Planeten wieder gedeihen lassen,“ rief die Agori in Erinnerung, „zu zwei drittel mit Windkraft und Solarenergie.“ „So ist es aber ganz ohne Protodermis kommen wir dennoch nicht aus,“ korrigierte der Minister seine Sekretärin, „die Systeme wandeln die Protodermis in die Substanz um welche die Wüste erblühen lässt.“ „Wo beziehen wir noch Protodermis außer auf Bota und Aqua Magna?“ fragte die Agori um es in den Bericht ein zutragen. „Von dem Mond Roxtus II,“ entgegnete der Minister, „doch die Abbaubedingungen sind bei weitem nicht so ertragreich.“ „Wie die Situation auf Bota Magna aussieht wissen wir noch nicht genau,“ fuhr der Minister fort, „aber auf Aqua Magna verlieren wir nur Mata Nui, die übrigen Inseln bleiben Abbaugebiet.“ „Warum verlieren wir die Insel Mata Nui?“ wollte die Sekretärin wissen, „in den aktuellen Unterlagen geht nur heraus das die tragenden Segmente der Insel instabil sind.“ „Solange unsere Geologen keine verlässlichen Aussagen haben,“ stimmte der Agori zu, „wird es auch bei dieser Prognose bleiben.“ ''Béryl Morgan stand am Fenster ihres Büros und sah auf den Parkplatz. Die Verteidigungsministerin war nicht besonders erfreut auf das Treffen an diesem Nachmittag. Die Agori hasste es wenn sich ein Skandal wiederholte und man sich zweimal mit der gleichen politischen Misere herum schlagen musste. „Erst ein Konzern auf Aqua Magna,“ brummte die Verteidigungsministerin sauer, „die nach der Festnahme eines Verräters streben.“ „Jetzt hat es die S. E. R. geschafft,“ fuhr die Agori sauer fort, „eine Versammlung des Verteidigungsministeriums zu erwirken.“ Die Chefsekretärin nickte teilhabend, „was könnte Metus und die S. E. R. bloß wollen?“ „Es muss irgend wie von kriegerischer Natur sein,“ überlegte Béryl Morgan und nippte an dem Becher Tee, „sonst würde die Bitte nicht ans Verteidigungsministerium weiter geleitet.“ „Auf dieses Treffen ist allerdings niemand gut zu sprechen,“ bemerkte die Chefsekretärin während sie den Druckbefehl eingab, „mal sehen was Metus so zu erzählen hat!“ Die Verteidigungsministerin stimmte ihrer Chefsekretärin zu, „hoffen wir kein zweites Aqua Maga Problem!“ „Verzeihen sie Madam Morgan, die soll ich euch vom Ministerium für Wissenschaft und Technik übergeben,“ grüßte der Sekretär und übergab die Mappe, „es ist eine gute Nachricht.“ Béryl Morgan strahlte als sie die Fakten durchdachte, die perfekten Toa Jäger waren geschaffen, jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch beweisen. „Sie lächeln ja wieder,“ gab die Chefsekretärin zurück, „was steht in dem Bericht?“ „Etwas das die S. E. R. nicht erfahren darf,“ bemerkte die Ministerin, „es könnte das U M P rasch zu bekannt machen und das könnte die S. E. R ausnutzen wollen.“ „Das U M P bleibt ein Arm des Verteidigungsministerium,“ bekräftigte die Ministerin und ihre Augen strahlten vor Entschlossenheit, „ohne die Genehmigung des Verteidigungsministeriums kommt das U M P nicht zum Einsatz.“ „Wenn ich das mal so in den Raum werfen darf,“ sprach die Chefsekretärin und wirkte ebenfalls sichtlich besser gelaunt, „dann sollten wir darin einen Vorteil sehen das, dass S. E. R. erst die Entscheidung des Ministerium von Bara Magna abwarten muss!“ „Ja so sehe ich das auch,“ stimmte Verteidigungsministerin Béryl Morgan zu, „ohne unsere Zusage bekommen sie keine militärische Unterstützung!“'' '„Nachwort“ Die Limousinen fuhren auf das Gelände ein und hielten auf dem Parkplatz für Ehrengäste. Der Chauffeur stieg aus und öffnete die Tür. Metus und sein Buchführer stiegen aus dem Fahrzeug und zogen sich ihre Anzüge zurecht. „Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit,“ bemerkte der Agori und oberste Geschäftsführer des S. E. R., „das Ministerium für unsere Sache zu gewinnen wird schwer werden!“ Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen und Sergeant Luigi De Stephano blickten von der Brücke des Landungsschiffes auf Aqua Magna. Die Star of Atero wurde hinter ihnen immer kleiner und der Planet immer größer. „Herzlich willkommen auf Aqua Magna,“ lächelte Tuyet und wandte sich an De Stephano, „wie sollen wir wissenschaftliche Arbeit und die Jagd auf die Verräter miteinander verbinden?“ „Eine gute Frage,“ entgegnete Luigi De Stephano, „wirklich eine gute Frage, Schwesterherz!“ Kapitel 1: '“Welcome in Club Hell“'' ''D'as Shuttle flog einen Kreis um den Planeten bevor es in die Atmosphäre eindrang. Tuyet blickte auf das schier unendliche Meer. Jetzt verstand sie warum diese Welt Aqua Magna genannt wurde. Erste kleine Inseln erschienen dann wieder größere. Auf einer dieser Inseln erschienen die massiven Mauern einer Festung wie sie nur von Agori hätten gebaut werden können. „Diese Insel wird von Sergeanten Karl Zahni und Mary Ann Gorast aus Tesara kontrolliert,“ erklärte De Stephano und sah ebenfalls auf die Festung mit ihrem Flug- und Landefeld, „sie nennen sie Karzahni Plaza und dient unseren Leuten als großer Käfig.“ Die Insel wurde wieder kleiner und mehre Stunden war nur die Oberfläche des Meeres zu sehen. Eine weitere Insel, überwuchert mit dichten Wäldern, erschien unter dem Shuttle. „Dies ist Nobis Nui,“ bemerkte De Stephano und lächelte, „sie ist noch immer nicht bewohnt, nur Tiere und Pflanzen, noch nicht mal Toa leben hier.“ Unter dem Shuttle lagen die Forschungsschiffe und der Agori versank kurz in die Erinnerungen an den Tauchgang. „An dieser Stelle, tief am Grunde des Meeres liegt einer unserer Ursprünge nicht war?“ fragte Tuyet und wirkte nachdenklich, „unser Ursprung liegt im Bösen einer Vergangenheit die nicht unsere ist.“ Aus der Wolkendecke schoben sich die massigen Leiber der großen Calypso Landungsschiffe. „Was haben dir deine Landsleute aus Tajun mit gegeben?“ wollte De Stephano wissen und musterte die Landungsschiffe die dicht über der Wasseroberfläche schwebten. „Ich bat um eine mobilere Basis als den Fuchsbau,“ erwiderte Tuyet und begutachtete wie die Landungsschiffe die schweren Schlachtschiffe auf der Wasseroberfläche absetzten, „und meine Heimatstadt kam meiner Bitte nach.“ Die massigen Türme des Fuchsbau erschienen am Horizont. Das Shuttle änderte minimal seinen Kurs und stieg höher. „Shuttle Tyradon an Fuchsbau,“ sprach der Navigationsoffizier durch das Funkgerät, „bitten um Landeerlaubnis.“ „Landerlaubnis erteilt,“ bestätigte der Tower des Fuchsbau, „Landefeld Neun bereit.“ Mit einem leisen Ruck setzte das Shuttle auf und rollte in eines der Hangars. Als erste traten Tuyet und De Stephano über die Rampe und sahen sich um. Die junge Toa klopfte ihrem genetischen Bruder auf die Schulter, „willkommen in der Hölle.“ L'ariska trat ruhigen Schrittes aus der Tür und überquerte das Dach des Verwaltungs- und Wohngebäudes. Auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz kam der Kampfhubschrauber Typ Hornet II zum stehen und der Pilot schaltete die Maschine ab. Drei Marines sprangen aus der Maschine und salutierten vor der Atero Agori. „Rührt euch,“ befahl Lariska mit ernster zum ende hin freundlicher Stimmer, „es sind keine Gäste anwesend deshalb keine übertriebenen Förmlichkeiten.“ „Ist sie da?“ erkundigte sich die Sergeantin neugierig und sah zu einem der Marines, „ist Experiment 713 gelandet?“ „Ja, Frau Lee,“ nickte der Marine und nahm seinen Helm ab, „sie kam heute morgen mit einem Shuttle und befindet sich seit etwa vier Stunden im Fuchsbau.“ „Gut, nein sehr gut,“ lächelte die Vierunddreißig jährige, „dann stören wir den Pater bei seiner Gebetsstunde.“ Die leisen Worte des Agori klangen durch die Kapelle als Lariska sie in Begleitung der drei Marines betrat. „Es muss einen guten Grund geben,“ unterbrach Pater Gabriel das Gebet und wandte sich mit den Augen den Besuchern zu, „mich bei der zweiten Andacht des Tages zu stören!“ „In der Tat,“ bestätigte Lariska und kniete ebenfalls für ein Gebet nieder, „sie ist auf Aqua Magna.“ Auch die drei Marines folgten dem Beispiel ihrer Sergeantin und knieten nieder. Der Pater beendete die Andacht und alle Fünf Agori standen auf. „Experiment 713 ist also in den frühen Morgenstunden im Fuchsbau gelandet?“ wollte Gabriel bestätigt wissen, „da seit ihr euch wirklich sicher?“ Der Marine nickte und wiederholte das was er zuvor Sergeant Lariska Lee mitgeteilt hatte, „ja sie sind es!“ Im schnellen Tempo rannten die fünf Atero Marines durch den Flur und wieder auf das Dach zum Hubschrauber. „Auf zum Fuchsbau,“ bemerkte der Pater und zog das Schott zu, „im Fuchsbau wieder die sonst unnötigen Förmlichkeiten.“ Mit einem leisen Ruckeln hob der Hornet II ab und ging auf Kurs Richtung Fuchsbau. Nach nicht ganz einer halben Stunde Flug über das blauen Nass des Meeres erschien der Fuchsbau in Sichtweite. Anders als die übrigen Helikopter teilte der Pilot nur mit das er auf dem Flugdeck des Hauptgebäudes landen würde und wichtiges Personal an Bord hatte. Der Tower bestätigte den Empfang und der Hornet II landete wie vorgesehen. Jetzt nicht mehr im lockeren Gang sondern in dienst üblicher Form schritten die drei Marines und zwei Sergeanten durch den langen Flur. Zielstrebig auf den Kommandoraum zu. Zwei Marines neben der Tür salutierten und ließen die Fünf eintreten. „Frau Lee, Herr Pater Gabriel, sie beide hier?“ staunte Ares De Saintclair mit überraschtem Gesicht, „ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das sie kommen!“ „War auch nicht eingeplant,“ erwiderte Pater Gabriel, „wir wollten uns nur die Ergebnisse von Experiment 713 ansehen.“ „Wie sie wünschen,“ lachte Sergeant De Saintclair mit strahlendem Gesicht, „bitte folgen sie mir in den Konferenzsaal.“ Der Weg führte an dem großen Fenster vorbei aus dem man auf die Flugfelder sehen konnte. Wie jeden Tag herrschte das stetige Starten und Landen von Hubschraubern oder vereinzelten Trägerflugzeugen. Auf Karzhanis Plaza war deutlich weniger Betrieb und es somit auch deutlich leiser. Sie näherten sich einer Tür die halb geöffnet war und Ares gebot den fünf Atero Marines kurz stehen zu bleiben. '''G'ali und Nokama ruderten der kleinen Flotte der Katamarane voraus. Es war die dritte Gruppe der Toa aus Ga Koro, die auf Geheiß der Agori die Insel verließ. Die Agori hatten den Toa ihre Schiffe angeboten um auf die benachbarten Atolle über zu setzten. Doch die meisten Toa aus Ga Koro vertrauten den Invasoren nur bedingt. So zogen sie ihre Kanus und Katamarane den stählernen Kolossen der Agori vor. Die ehemalige Toa des Wassers staunte nicht schlecht als ihre kleine Flotte an den Schlachtschiffen vorbei glitt. Obwohl die stählernen Maschinen nur sachte hin und her wippten, im sanften Rhythmus der Wellen, wirkten sie für Nokama bedrohlich wie ein riesiger Meeresrahi im Halbschlaf. Bereit jeden Moment zu zuschlagen und seine bösartige Natur zum besten zu geben. „Ist das ein Boot Mamma?“ fragte eine junge Toa ihre Mutter und die Angst spiegelte sich in den Augen des Mädchens wieder, „es ist so groß wie eine kleine Insel!“ Die Mutter nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme, „ich weiß nur das dieses mechanische Monster von den Agori gebaut wurde.“ „Es ist böse,“ betonte der Vater des Mädchen sauer, „dieser Koloss ist so böse wie seine Erbauer!“ Die kleine Flotte der Kanus und Katamarane ließ die Schlachtschiffe hinter sich. Plötzlich setzten sich die Radarantennen in Bewegung. Die stählernen Kolosse erleuchteten in wenigen Sekunden. Die Toa erschraken als die Nacht für wenige Sekunden taghell wurde. Dann hallte ein lautes Donnern durch die Nacht und ein weiterer Schock fuhr durch die Toa. Nach einander und immer wieder knallte es, kurze Lichtblitze erleuchteten. Nokama trieb die Toa an schneller zu Rudern obwohl sie wusste das die technischen Monster der Agori nicht auf sie schossen. Ein komisches Rauschen mischte sich zwischen das ohrenbetäubende Donnern. Am Himmel breiteten sich hin und wieder Feuer aus. Jetzt wusste auch Gali was das Ziel der Schlachtschiffe war. „Die schießen auf die fliegenden Felsen oder?“ bedauerte die Toa, „aber warum?“ „Wegen den Lederflügeln, sie wollen auch die letzten Brutstädten zerstören,“ sprach Nokama mit verweinter Stimme, „sie wollen auf Nummer sicher gehen.“ Die Toa ruderten weiter und bemühten sich das Donnern der Schiffe zu ignorieren. Für Nokama und Gali brach die Welt beinahe zusammen doch hatten die Agori ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben und dies lies ihnen die Qualen ertragen. „Sie haben einige Lederflügel gefangen damit sie die Art erhalten können,“ beruhigte Nokama die anderen Toa, „wenn alles vorbei ist können wir wieder nach hause und sie lassen die gefangenen Lederflügel frei!“ Das Donnern wurde immer leiser und die Toa kamen langsam wieder zur Ruhe. Erst am frühen morgen erloschen die letzten Kanonaden. Jetzt begannen die Toa mit dem Aufbau der Zelte, denn sie würden wohl noch einige Zeit auf dem Atoll bleiben müssen. Nokama stand neben Gali am Strand und blickte auf den übel zugerichteten Kadaver eines Lederflügels. Unzählige Löcher hatten die Flügel buchstäblich in Lederfetzen verwandelt, ein faustgroßes Loch im Brustkorb des Reptils musste dessen Leben beendet haben. „Eines der Opfer aus der gestrigen Nacht,“ stellte Gali mit entsetztem Gesicht feste, „sie dir an wie das arme Geschöpf zusammen geschossen wurde!“ Weitere verkohlte Lederflügel Kadaver trieben auf dem Meerwasser auf den Strand zu.'' Kapitel 2: '“League of the Giants“ T'uyet sah zu der Tür als die sechs Atero Agori in den Konferenzsaal schritten. Die junge Agori rieb sich die Augen als sie neben den stämmigen Agori ein Mädchen erblickte das höchsten sechzehn Jahre alt sein konnte. Doch dieses trug eine Uniform eines ranghohen Sergeanten. Somit musste sie mindestens achtzehn Jahre alt sein aber selbst dann hätte sie eine andere Uniform tragen müssen. Sie überlegte angestrengt wie sie reagieren sollte. „Darf ich ihnen Pater Gabriel vorstellen,“ sprach Ares De Saintclair und stellte Tuyet einen Agori vor der alle anderen im Raum um einen halben Kopf überragte, „er ist der Sergeant dem die zweite Atero Marines Lanze unterstellt ist.“ „Diese junge Dame ist Sergeant Lariska Lee,“ fuhr Ares De Saintclair fort, „ihr untersteht die dritte Lanze.“ Pater Gabriel und Lariska Lee stellten sich noch einmal selbst vor und musterten dann Tuyet. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen,“ entgegnete Tuyet und stellte auch sich vor, „wie komme ich zu der Ehre?“ „Naja,“ begann Lariska Lee, „wir wollten uns selbst ein Bild von Experiment 713 machen.“ „Sehen sie in mir doch bitte eine junge Agori und nicht ein künstlich geschaffenes Wesen,“ bat Tuyet und ihre Stimme wirkte nicht mehr so fröhlich wie zuvor, „warum sehen auch sie in mir nur das Experiment?“ „Nein, sehen wir in ihnen nicht,“ lächelte Pater Gabriel, „wir wollten erst mal wissen wie sie sich selbst sehen.“ Tuyet atmete auf, „entschuldigen sie mein Verhalten aber die ganzen Ärzte hier gehen mir ziemlich auf die Nerven.“ „Sie brauchen sich nicht entschuldigen,“ meinte Lariska mit freundlicher Stimme, „ich kann sie gut verstehen.“ „Sind sie auch ein Experiment?“ erkundigte sich Tuyet und versucht dabei nicht unhöflich zu wirken, „oder wieso kennen sie das Gefühl?“ „Sagen wir mal so,“ erwiderte Lariska und dachte an ihr hartes Leben, „ich war einmal eine Grenzgängerin und musste ständig zu irgend welchen Untersuchungen.“ „Oh, jetzt verstehe ich,“ gab Tuyet zu und die Frage warum diese Frau noch so kindlich wirkte war auf der Stelle beantwortet, „es tut mir Leid wenn meine Frage alte Wunden aufgerissen hat.“ „Schon ok,“ lächelte Lariska, „das haben sie nicht.“ „Warum haben sie hier so viele Akten von berühmten Sergeanten?“ fragte Pater Gabriel neugierig, „ist es Bestandteil der Mission?“ „Es ist mehr als das,“ bemerkte Tuyet zufrieden, „es ist die Grundlage für meine Aufgabe für die ich geschaffen wurde.“ „Was plant ihr?“ wollte Lariska wissen und sah noch einmal auf die Akten auf einem der Tische, „wo zu studieren sie alle diese Agori?“ „Für die letzte Schlacht brauche ich die Besten der Besten,“ erklärte Tuyet mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „nur mit ihnen kann ich meine Mission auch erfüllen.“ „Zu meinem Bedauern darf ich sie nicht in mein Team aufnehmen,“ fügte Tuyet traurig hinzu, „ich hätte sie gerne im Team gehabt.“ „Sie wurden für eine andere Aufgabe ausgewählt,“ warf Ares De Saintclaire ein, „bitte folgen sie mir in den anderen Konferenzsaal.“ P'''ater Gabriel und Lariska Lee verabschiedeten sich und folgten Ares in einem anderen Konferenzsaal. Dort warteten drei in der Tat ungewöhnliche Gäste. „Darf ich ihnen Toa Jaller, Toa Matau und Toa Hahli vorstellen,“ sprach der Agori und stellte den Toa Gabriel und Lariska vor, „sie werden mit euch in den Roboter unter der Insel gehen, damit dieser planmäßig gesprengt werden kann.“ „Schön sie wieder zu sehen,“ lächelte Lariska und sah Hahli zufrieden an, „ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet das ihr mit uns arbeiten würdet.“ „Warum denn nicht,“ erwiderte Hahli mit einem freundlichem Gesicht, „eure Wissenschaftler haben uns aufgeklärt was der Insel droht, das darf nicht passieren!“ „Wie sieht es sonst mit den Diplomatischen Beziehungen aus?“ wollte Pater Gabriel wissen, „kommt die Evakuierung voran?“ „Wie sie es an die Führer der Stämme weiter geben haben,“ bestätigte Matau zufrieden, „die meisten sind mit euren Schiffen auf umliegende Inseln verteilt worden und nur die wichtigsten verblieben in der gesicherten Zone.“ „Was ist mit den Rebellen?“ fragte Ares De Saintclair und zog einen Stift aus der Brusttasche, „wie viele sind es?“ „Vermutlich um die 5.000 Toa,“ überlegte Jaller, „so fern Vakama auch uns nicht belogen haben sollte.“ „Genug der allgemeinen Fragen,“ beendete Ares das Gespräch mit gewöhnter Förmlichkeit, „nun zu dem was euch fünf wirklich interessieren sollte!“ Der Agori gab etwas in den Projektor ein und den Zentralbildschirm. Auf dem Großbildschirm erschienen sechs unterteilte Felder mit Videoaufzeichnungen. „Seit unserer Landung auf Aqua Magna haben wir nach etlichen Scannungen des Höhlensystems festgestellt,“ erklärte Ares De Saint Clair mit immer nachdenklich werdender Stimme, „das die meisten Höhlen bereits durch dicke Korallen zu einem riesigen Riff geworden sind.“ „Doch dies sind hauptsächlich die im unteren Bereich,“ fuhr der Agori fort und seine Stimme erreichte einen Punkt in dem schon etwas Furcht zu erkennen war, „doch drei der Höhlen sind noch nicht mit Wasser gefüllt.“ „So auch die Tunnelsysteme die besagte Höhlen verbinden,“ ergänzte Ares De Saintclair besorgt, „und in diesem Teil des Höhlensystems stellten wir noch Leben feste.“ „Das ist doch etwas erfreuliches,“ meinte Hahli ohne die Sorgen des Agori zu erkennen, „haben sie Bilder aus den Höhlen?“ „Ja, die haben wir,“ entglitt es dem Sergeanten und in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich leichte Übelkeit ab, „wir haben Kameradrohnen in die Höhlen geschickt und folgendes zeichneten diese auf.“ Auf den Bildschirmen erschienen die Videosequenzen von einer großen Festung und zwei Städten. Zunächst erschienen diese leer, kein Leben war weit und breit zu sehen. Jetzt fuhr das Bild näher auf den Boden und auch die drei Toa wurden auf der Stelle stumm und ihre Körper erstarrten. „Was bei Mata Nui ist da unten basiert?!“ keuchte Hahli und kämpfte gegen die Bilder in ihrem Kopf an, „bitte geben sie mir eine Antwort darauf?“ „Das würden wir gerne tun,“ würgte Ares De Saintclair, „doch auf diese, diese Sauerei haben wir keine Erklärung.“ ''I'm anderen Konferenzsaal hatten sich etliche der Sergeanten eingefunden welche auf Aqua Magna stationiert worden waren. Darunter Terri Dax, Shady Owens und Sandy Frost. „Meine Damen und Herren,“ begann Tuyet mit ruhiger Stimme, „ich habe sie alle hier und heute eingeladen um einige von euch in das Team für den finalen Schlag gegen die Toa Rebellen zu rekrutieren.“ „Diese Mission dient dazu diesen Einsatz zu einem ersten Abschluss zu bringen,“ beschrieb die junge Agori entschlossen, „wenn wir die Rebellen in einem schnellen Schlag in die Knie zwingen wollen, muss jeder einzelne Schritt sitzen!“ „Für diesen Einsatz brauche ich genau 1.200 Marines,“ stellte Tuyet klar, „dazu die Sergeanten die bereits erfolgreiche Blitzeinsätze gegen Standorte der Rebellen geführt haben.“ „Zwei der Herren sind die Sergeanten Dax, er führte einen Suchtrupp in die Tempelanlage wo er auch Lhikan erschoss,“ fuhr die junge Toa obtimistisch fort, „und Owens, er zerstörte den Heimatbaum Le Koro bei dem Angriff kam Toa Lewa ums Leben.“ „Die dritte im ersten Team soll Sergeant Sandy Frost sein,“ erklärte Tuyet zielsicher, „ihr Verdienst ist der erfolgreiche Angriff auf Ko Koro in dem Nuju fiel.“ „Um es zusammen zufassen,“ beendete Tuyet die Besprechung, „drei Sergeanten der U M P die drei Anführer der Rebellen zur Strecke gebracht haben.“ „Und zu guter Letzt möchte ich das Sergeantin Lucy Redwine meinem Team beitritt,“ sprach die junge Agori und schloss die Konferenz, „ich hoffe sie alle morgen hier wieder an zutreffen um mit ihnen den finalen Schlag zu planen.“ Tuyet klappte den Ordner zusammen in dem sie die Akten ihrer ausgewählten Sergeanten abgeheftet hatte. „Mein Schwert wird euch folgen,“ sprach ein Agori der den Raum noch nicht verlassen hatte, „aber wie wollt ihr die Rebellen dazu bringen alle Kräfte in einen Angriff zu konzentrieren?“ „Und mein Energiehammer auch,“ erklang es aus der Tür, „wie wollt ihr die Rebellen dazu bringen ihre stärkste Waffe voreilig ein zusetzten?“ „Owens und Dax!“ lächelte Tuyet, „warum sollte ich eure Fragen beantworten wenn ihr bereits die Antworten bereithaltet?“ „Zudem möchte ich mit euch zusammen arbeiten,“ ergänzte die junge Marine, „ich möchte euch nicht befehlen und stehe auch nicht über euch!“ „So etwas hört man gern,“ grinste Terri Dax freundlich, „wir müssen den Feind provozieren, wenn man den Aussagen über Vakama glauben darf, ist er leicht zu reizen!“ „Mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten, gerne und erst recht jetzt,“ bemerkte Shady Owens, „Tahu, seine rechte Hand lässt sich schnell täuschen, das kann ein Vorteil für uns sein!“ „Zwei eiskalte Strategen, genau wie ich sie gebrauchen kann,“ bestätigte Tuyet mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht, „sie denken so wie ich und auch ist eure Idee der meinen recht nah.“ „Doch dürfen wir einen Punkt nicht vergessen,“ warf Sandy Frost ein, „noch wissen wir nicht wo das Zentrum, das Herz der Rebellen liegt.“ „Darüber sprechen wir morgen,“ freute sich Tuyet darüber das drei ihrer Wunschagori sich ihr angeschlossen hatten, „morgen in neuer Frische und hoffentlich mit den übrigen ausgewählten.“ Der Morgen brach an und Tuyet schälte sich aus ihrer Bettdecke. Sie nahm einen Umweg über die Kantine und wollte die Tür zum Konferenzsaal aufschließen. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren sie alle da. '''''Shady Owens, Terri Dax, Lucy Redwine, Sandy Frost und Luigi De Stephano. Nun war die „League of the Giants, der Jarhead Clan“ vollzählig. Kapitel 3: '“Fear Games“'' ''D'ax und Owens blickten auf das dreidimensionale Modell. Immer wieder wanderten die Augen auf die kleineren Bildschirme um dem Projektionsfeld. Dort liefen immer wieder die Bilder aus den Blackboxen ab. „Ich denke ich weiß warum sie damals verloren haben,“ bemerkte Terri Dax und fasste sich dabei an das Kinn, „sie kamen zum Feind weshalb dieser einen Überraschungsangriff starten konnte.“ „Ich verstehe wo drauf du hinaus willst,“ nahm Owens an, „wir wählen das Schlachtfeld so das der Feind zu uns kommen muss?“ Dax nickte, „und dafür müssen wir den Feind ganz besonders reizen!“ „Wir wollt ihr das anstellen?“ mischte sich Tuyet in das Gespräch der beiden Männer ein, „selbst die Zerstörung des Heimatbaumes und die von Ko Koro lockte die Toa nicht aus ihrem Versteck!“ „Das stimmt,“ bestätigte Owens, „da beide Orte nicht von so ritueller Bedeutung waren, wie wir angenommen hatten.“ „Das Ableben von Lewa und Nuju brachte sie auch nicht dazu,“ fuhr Tuyet mit fragender Stimme fort, „ihre volle Stärke zu entfesseln!“ „Wir scheinen zu glauben das es zwei Orte auf der Insel gibt,“ erklärte Terri lächelnd, „die für sie von so großer Bedeutung sind, das sie alle Kräfte entfesseln werden!“ „Welche Orte?“ wollte Tuyet neugierig wissen, „sagt es mir, bitte?“ „Als wir das erste mal auf Mata Nui landeten,“ beschrieb Owens, „als wir die Blackboxen bergen sollten, griffen die Toa uns erst an als wir uns dem Tempel und einem bestimmten Teil des Waldes näherten.“ „Bis heute haben wir gedacht das sie es nur wegen den Blackboxen taten,“ übernahm Terri das Wort, „doch jetzt haben wir diesen Gedanken verworfen.“ Terri Dax tippte etwas auf der Tastatur und es erschien die Aufzeichnung seiner Helmkamera. „Als ich Toa Lhikan erschoss,“ sprach der Agori und seine Augen wirkten starr, „waren meine Leute von den Toa eingeschlossen, doch sie griffen uns nicht an.“ „Lange fehlte mir die Antwort auf die Frage warum sie mich nicht angriffen,“ lächelte der Sergeant jetzt finster und grinste eiskalt, „doch jetzt weiß ich sie!“ „Der Ort hielt sie zurück?“ nahm Tuyet an, „ihre Religion verbot ihnen dort die Waffen zu erheben?“ „Ja zum ersten,“ stellte Terri Dax feste, „nein zum zweiten.“ „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stieg mein Hubschrauber hinter mir auf,“ erinnerte sich der Agori, „die Toa hatten Angst das ich den Feuerbefehl zur Zerstörung des Tempels geben könnte, davon fürchteten sie sich!“ „Und dieses Waldstück?“ erkundete sich Lucy neugierig, „was ist damit?“ „Diese Frage kann ich dir beantworten,“ meinte Shady Owens, „ich habe einige Anhänger Lewas verfolgt und die Beisetzung des Rebellenführers beobachtet.“ „Dabei konnten meine Scouts folgende Gebete oder Gesänge aufzeichnen,“ fuhr der Sergeant fort und ließ die Soundanlage eines der Computer aufspielen, „dies ist der original Gesang und noch nicht übersetzt.“ Erneut tanzten die Finger über die Tastatur. Nun wurde das Lied auf der Sprache der Agori abgespielt. „Verstehen sie jetzt warum sie diesen Teil des Waldes schützen wollten?“ entgegnete Shady Owens. „Ja, jetzt verstehe ich es,“ gab Lucy zu, „dieser Wald der Stimmen, der aus dem Lied, ist genau dieses Waldstück!“ Terri Dax und Shady Owens nickten. „Ich glaube jetzt weiß ich wie ihr die Rebellen provozieren wollen,“ lächelte Tuyet zufrieden, „aber wir müssen erst noch sicher stellen das diese Orte für die anderen Toa nicht von Bedeutung sind.“ „'''F'ür den Stamm aus der Wüste und dem Wasserstamm sind sie ohne Bedeutung,“ bemerkte Sandy Frost und reichte eine Mappe herüber, „lediglich der Feuerstamm und der Luftstamm verehrt diese beiden Orte.“ „Und nach unseren Scouts zu urteilen,“ ergänzte die Agori mit überzeugender Stimme, „bestehen die Rebellen hauptsächlich aus diesen beiden Stämmen.“ „Der Steinstamm hat keine heiligen Orte,“ erklärte Lucy nach dem sie einige Seiten aus der Akte gelesen hatte, „das gilt auch für den Eisstamm!“ „Ich schenke dieser Auskunft glauben,“ sprach Tuyet leise, „doch müssen wir absolut auf Nummer Sicher gehen!“ „Wir sind mit sechshundert Marines weit in der Unterzahl,“ betonte die junge Agori, „ein Hinterhalt der Toa wäre unser Ende, trotz unserer guten Ausbildung und Ausrüstung!“ „Diesem Tatbestand sind wir uns bewusst,“ stellte Owens klar, „doch wenn wir mit den Ängsten der Rebellen spielen wollen, müssen wir auch etwas riskieren!“ „Zudem liegen beide Orte auf dem Segment der Insel,“ warf Sandy ein, „der durch den Einbruch des Höhlensystems stark betroffen ist.“ „Allein aus diesem Grund hegen nur noch die Rebellen Interesse an diesen Orten,“ bemerkte De Stephano, „nur sie wollen den Untergang von Teilen der Insel nicht glauben!“ „Also besteht keine Gefahr durch die uns gutwilligen Toa?“ fragte Tuyet griff zu ihrem Becher Tee, „da seit ihr euch wirklich sicher?“ Sandy Frost nickte zustimmend, „als der Evakuierungsplan den Stammesführern vorgelegt wurde erkannten sie das auch der Wald der Stimmen und die Tempelanlage mit unter gehen würde.“ „Gut,“ atmete Tuyet auf nach dem sie das Protokoll über die Verhandlungen mit den Stammesführern studiert hatte, „dann habe ich keine Einwende mehr gegen euren Plan, hoffen wir das es unsere Feinde so richtig in Angst versetzt!“ „Aber da gibt es noch etwas das zuvor erledigt werden muss,“ viel es Tuyet wieder ein, „ihr müsst meinen Glatorianer in die Nähe des Feindes schaffen!“ „Du hast doch noch keinen Glatorianer!“ bemerkte De Stephano verwirrt, „oder aber du, ja ich weiß was du vor hast.“ „Du brauchst eine bestimmte Toa um sie zu manipulieren,“ überlegte der Agori weiter, „damit du in Vakamas Nähe kommen kannst?“ „Ganz genau das ist mein Plan,“ lächelte Tuyet finster, „aber einen Glatorianer habe ich auch!“ „Du kannst ja richtig gemein sein!“ strahlte Shady Owens zufrieden, „und wir besorgen dir die richtige Toa!“ „Ich bin nur halb so gemein wir ihr!“ grinste Tuyet freundlich, „eure Zerstörung der Heiligtümer ist um einiges fieser!“ „Das sind eben die Regeln in einem Spiel mit der Angst,“ meinte Terri Dax finster, „so fern es überhaupt Regeln in so einem Spiel gibt.“ „Gut gesagt, mein Freund,“ stellte Sandy Frost feste, „die Philosophie des Schreckens kennt keine Regeln!“ Shady Owens und Terri Dax verließen zusammen mit Lucy Redwine den zum Arbeitszimmer umgestalteten Saal. Sie hatten einiges vor zubereiten. Tuyet gab etwas in den Computer ein und las das Profil von Toa Vakama. Es war nicht ganz Lückenlos aber gab genug Aufschluss über den Rebellenführer. In der Tat bestand die Möglichkeit, dass die Zerstörung der heiligen Städte den Toa so hart treffen könnte, dass er Anfällig auf Fehler werden würde.'' „'''W'ow!“ staunte Sergeant Terri Dax als er vor dem riesigen Bulldozer stand. Das Arbeitsgefährt war eben so hoch wie ein Battlewalker aber um einiges breiter und schwerer. Nicht nur Kampfmaschinen konnten beeindrucken sein, musste der Agori zugeben. „Wie viele von diesen Maschinen haben sie auf Talis Nui im Einsatz?“ fragte Dax den Mechaniker der S E R, „genug das wir ihnen drei zur Verfügung stellen können?“ Der Mechaniker nickte bestätigend, „der Leiter der Miene wird zwar nicht begeistert sein aber zustimmen müssen.“ „Ich dachte die Fahrzeuge gehören der S E R?“ meinte der Sergeant, „oder täusche ich mich jetzt?“ „Die Mienen auf Aqua Magna gehören nicht mehr dem S E R,“ sprach der Mechaniker und lief Dax voraus zu einer Siedlung aus Arbeitscontainern, „unsere Gruppe hat sich aus dem Konzern gelöst.“ „Ach so,“ nickte Terri Dax, „und dies ist eure Hauptstelle?“ „Nein,“ bemerkte der Mechaniker und klopfte an der Tür des Bürocontainers, „diese Stelle ist nur unsere Außenstelle.“ Der Leiter der Miene ließ den Sergeanten eintreten und las die Forderungen sorgfältig durch. „Wenn das alles ist,“ lachte der Agori im gehobenen Arbeitsanzug, „dann nehmen sie die drei Bulldozer mit.“ Die drei Calypso Landungsschiffe setzten auf der ebenen Sandfläche auf und die drei schweren Baumaschinen fuhren über die Rampen in den Bauch der Fluggeräte. Nach dem auch Sergeant Terri Dax zugestiegen war hoben die Landungsschiffe wieder ab und flogen Richtung Mata Nui davon. Sandy Frost sah aus dem Panoramafenster auf den Horizont. Die Umrisse der drei Calypsos kamen immer näher und wurden immer deutlicher zu erkennen. Die junge Agori eilte in den Saal zurück und zu einem der Computer. Der Lautsprecher erwachte zum Leben. „Dax hier,“ erklang es aus der Box des Computers, „wir haben drei Bulldozer, das dürfte ausreichen!“ „In zehn Minuten auf dem auf Flugfeld,“ folgte aus dem Lautsprecher des Bildschirms, „ihr werdet begeistert sein!“ Tuyet, Sandy und Luigi warteten im Hangar da es begonnen hatte zu regnen. Das Wasser perlte an dem massigen Körper der Landungsschiffe ab als diese auf dem Flugfeld aufsetzten. Terri Dax erwartete die drei Marines im Laderaum des Calypsos. „Hier ist einer der Bulldozer,“ lächelte der Sergeant und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „ich habe uns drei besonders große Exemplare gesichert.“ „Hervorragend, wirklich fantastische Fahrzeuge,“ gab Tuyet zu, „damit sollte unser Plan ohne Probleme um zusetzen sein.“ „Wie weit ist Owens?“ erkundigte sich Dax mit zufriedenem Grinsen im Gesicht, „ist seine Staffel einsatzbereit?“ Sandy Frost nickte, „so wie er es geplant hat, morgen früh im Morgengrauen wird er starten um die Tempelanlage an zugreifen!“ „Gut,“ bestätigte Terri Dax mit noch breiterem Grinsen, „dann müssen wir ebenfalls morgen Früh kampfbereit sein, wenn wir den Feind von zwei Seiten gleichzeitig angreifen, denkt er hoffentlich das wir übermütig werden.“ „Und wenn er das glaubt,“ sprach Tuyet und ihre Augen funkelten finster, „dann wird er hoffentlich noch übermütiger und besiegelt somit sein Schicksal!“'' Epilog: „The Pride comes befor the Case“ D'as gleichmäßige Rauschen der Rotoren hallte über den ganzen Fuchsbau. Dazwischen das monotone zischen der Triebwerke von den drei Calypso Landungsschiffen. Immer wieder unterbrach die Bestätigung des Towers eine weiter Startfreigabe. Marines und technisches Personal eilte auf den Freiflächen der Inselfestung herum um ihre Posten ein zunehmen. Im edlen formalen Schritt traten die sechs Sergeanten auf die Luftfahrzeuge zu die ihnen als als Geschwaderführer zustanden. Fast gleichzeitig starteten die ersten Kampfhubschrauber und nahmen über der Insel ihre Position ein. Nach und nach formierten sich die ersten Geschwader und warteten auf ihren Führungshubschrauber. Die zwei Dragon Typ 4 Kampfhubschrauber hoben langsam ab und schlossen sich ihrem Geschwader an. Für die Agori auf dem Fuchsbau war es ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel wie die ersten Hubschrauber Staffeln über das Meer davon flogen. Nun nahm die zweite über dem Fuchsbau ihre Formation ein. Die leichten Kampfhubschrauber bildeten einen Kader um die drei Calypso Landungsschiffe, vor denen der Dragon Typ 4 schwebte. Nun setzte sich auch die zweite Staffel in Bewegung. Noch immer lag der schwache Nebel der Nacht nahe über der Wasseroberfläche. Während das Geschwader mit den Landungsschiffen höher stieg und die weiten Wiesen überflog tauchte das andere in den Nebel ein und folgte dem Verlauf der Schlucht. Owens war diese Route des öfteren geflogen, er kannte jede Facette der Felsen und den Steilhängen. Zielsicher hielt das Geschwader auf das Ende der Schlucht zu. Durch den Nebel zwischen den Steilhängen, der hier noch so intensiv war wie in der Nacht, blieben die Kampfhubschrauber vor den Augen des Feindes verborgen. „Geschwader halt!“ befahl Shady Owens über das Bordfunksystem, „Raketen scharf machen und Feuer bereit halten!“ „So bald wir Sichtkontakt zum Ziel haben,“ fuhr der Sergeant fort, „wartet ihr auf meinen Befehl!“ „Ich wünsche einen gleichzeitigen Abschuss der Raketen in den ersten zwei Schussphasen,“ beendete Shady Owens, „danach feuern bis alle Raketen verschossen sind!“ D'''er Wald kam langsam näher. „Geschwader Frost aufsteigen bis über die Wolken,“ ordnete Terri Dax an, „die übrigen Hubschrauber bleiben bei den Landungsschiffen!“ „Die Battle Walker halten sich so lange im Schatten der Bulldozer,“ befahl der Sergeant weiter, „bis Feindeinheiten angreifen sollten!“ Fern des Geschwaders landete einer der Dragon Typ 4 hinter einem größeren Felsen. Die zehn Marines eilten aus dem offenen Hubschrauber und teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Lucy Redwine wandte sich an ihre vier Tesara Scouts, „ihr wisst was unser Ziel ist.“ „Tötet alle Toa die ihr seht,“ bemerkte die Agori, „und wenn ihr eine der Zielpersonen sieht, wisst ihr was zu tun ist!“ Tuyet nickte und wiederholte die kurze Ansprache für ihre Tajun Scouts. Nun verschwanden beide Gruppen und wurden eins mit dem hohen Gras. Die Landungsschiffe setzten auf dem Boden auf und ihre massigen Leiber drückten das Gras bei Seite. Die Heckluke schob sich auf und die Rampen berührten den Boden. Mit leisem Brummen fuhren die drei Bulldozer aus dem Bauch der Calypsos. Danach schritten die Battle Walker heraus. Die Bodenfahrzeuge bildeten die Form eines Pfeiles so wie es Terri Dax befohlen hatte. Die super schweren Bulldozer die Spitze und die Battle Walker den Schafft. Die Fahrzeuge setzten sich in Bewegung und hielten auf den Wald der Stimmen zu. Zeitgleich erreichte auch die Armada der Schlachtschiffe die Steilküste. Luigi De Stephano und einige Vulcanus Medical Marines sahen auf die Displays unter den beiden Kammern. Wie Särge aus Glas standen sie da, doch mit unzähligen Kabeln und Schläuchen versehen. „Sind unsere Gemächer für unsere Gäste bereitet?“ erkundigte sich Sergeant De Stephano, „wenn sie zu uns stoßen bleibt uns keine Zeit für einen feierlichen Empfang!“ ''„Ja Sir,“ lächelte einer der Medical Marines, „bereit unsere Gäste auf zunehmen und ihnen einen angenehmen Schlaf zu garantieren!“ Nachwort: V'akama rollte hastig von links nach rechts. Seit der Nacht wo er das erste Mal von der Toa aus der Tiefe geträumt hatte, suchte ihn jener Alptraum jede Nacht heim. Erst schwach dann immer stärker. In den letzten Wochen war er so spürbar intensiv geworden das er dem Toa den Schlaf nahezu raubte. Schloss Vakama seine Augen, sah er die, der geheimnisvollen Toa. In manchen Nächte mochte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf gehört haben. Zu deutlich für einen Alptraum aber nicht deutlich genug als ob sie Realität sein konnten. Vakama stieg aus dem einfachen Bett aus Blättern und sah aus dem Fenster, „wer bist du, die meine Träume heimsucht?“ „Du kannst nicht die sein an die ich mich erinnern kann,“ schluckte er Toa und sah auf die aufgehende Sonne am Horizont, „du bist in der Grube umgekommen, du kannst niemals am Leben sein!“ „Guten Morgen Herr,“ grüßte Nugahmi den Toa des Feuers, „ich werde mit Sheeka in den Wald der Stimmen fliegen damit sie Lewas Grab besuchen kann.“ „Ja, liebes,“ atmete Vakama auf und küsste seine Freundin zärtlich, „passt auf euch auf!“ Die junge Toa des Feuers lächelte sanft, „mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.“ Vakama sah den beiden Lederflügeln nach wie sie mit den beiden Toa davon flogen. In dem Moment hörte er wieder die Stimme der Toa aus der Tiefe in seinem Kopf, „achte auf das was dir am Liebsten ist, denn ich werde es dir nehmen in dem Moment wo du es nicht sehen kannst! '„Böse Stimme geh weg!“ brummte der Toa des Feuers, „reicht es dir nicht mehr, mir den Schlaf zu rauben?“ Hauptrollen: "Jarhead Clan" Bild:E_Iconox_Tech_Marine_Sergeant_Sandy_Frost.JPG|Iconox Tech Marine Sergeant Sandy Frost Bild:F_Tajun_Marine_Sergeant_Tuyet_Eightteen.JPG|Tajun Sergeant Tuyet Eightteen Bild:F_Vulcanus_Marine_Sergeant_Luigi_De_Stephano.JPG|Vulcanus Sergeant Luigi De Stephano Bild:C Atero Marine Sergeant Ares De Saintclair.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Terri Dax Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Shady_Owens_a.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Shady Owens Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Tesara Sergeant Lucy Redwine ---- "Hellracer" Bild:H_Atero_Marine_Sergeant_Pater_Gabriel.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Pater Gabriel Bild:C_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant_Lucy_Redwine.JPG|Atero Sergeant Lariska Lee Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser